1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a technology of controlling light source of display apparatus. More particularly, the present invention relates to a technology of controlling light source of display apparatus, which has a feature of automatic adjusting brightness.
2. Description of Related Art
In daily life, image display apparatus is an important tool to display video information. In particular, there is static or dynamic image information in most of the current multimedia information. For example, the display of TV needs the display apparatus to display the video. The image information needs the image display apparatus to display the contents of information. Along with the improvement of science and technology, the display apparatus has been developed into a pixel array structure comprising a plurality of pixels to display image. The current prevalent display apparatus includes, for example, liquid crystal display (LCD), plasma display panel (PDP), organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display panel, etc.
A display apparatus generally requires a light source to display images, and the brightness of the image is related to the driving power. A conventional display apparatus sets a fixed relationship between the driving power and the brightness, which will not be adjusted along with the status of image to be displayed. In this way, if the image to be displayed is mostly composed of bright pixels or dark pixels, human eyes may have different responses for the display effect. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, when displaying the sparkling stars 102 in a night sky 100, if the driving power is reduced because of the little white area, the display effect of the stars will be not good. Again, as shown in FIG. 2, if keeping the same driving power for the image comprising a big part of white area 104 and a small part of black area 106, the structure scale level of the white area 104 appears monotonous.
Therefore, manufacturers in the art still continue to research to search for better driving mode with function of automatic adjusting the brightness of the image.